Computers networks provide a mechanism for entities to communicate business information. One of the types of information are financial transactions that occur between vendors and customers. For example, a vendor may send a customer an invoice for a service rendered, and the customer may respond with a payment. Managing money is an important issue for a vendor, and typically the vendor manages money by considering the only information the vendor may possess, that is, the vendor's own financial transaction information.